epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SoothSaiyaman!/Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) vs Wonder Woman (2017)
Thanks to a bunch of random people from the community you don't know for proof-reading though i didn't make any changes because of it TK made amazing title cards I made terrible cover and average battle This is a confrontation between Captain America, shield-donning hero of World War II and protagonist of Captain America: The First Avenger, against Wonder Woman, sword-and-shield classicalist hero of World War I and protagonist of the film Wonder Woman, to see which war-era superhero had a better film. Personally, I preferred Captain America, but Wonder Woman was great to. I finally got off my ass to write this after watching Justice League reminded me of how much better Wonder Woman was. So yes, it's just these two specific movies because otherwise the material gets out of hand and this prevents any disses of "your movies succcccc!!!1!!" Also I liked the idea of doing DCEU vs MCU, I did it in Captain America: Civil War vs Batman V Superman: Dawn Of Justice, but that battle was shit and this one isn't. I hope. Please do post any criticism you have, ideally constructive, in a way that is specific and capable of response and improvement, in the comments. I welcome criticism. I also would like suggestions for other pairings of two movies you would like to see rap against one another, whether MCU vs DCEU or unrelated. I could also theoretically do film franchises, like the Godfather, which I would like a suggestion for. The Battle: Captain America (2011): Your direction's pretty Jenk, 'n Patty'll fall to John's ton. Every mistake she made? A bullet in our best man's gun! An Amazonian ace? Lady, you're a basketcase, face it I fought real Nazis! Ludendorff would be a vacation! Character development traded for a half-decent score? That tension was as faked as socking Hitler in the jaw! I disappeared for half your time yet I showed more regret You dropped population in Poland... lest we forget. Wonder Woman (2017): Your title, it is Captain? Meet the C-Major! I’ve had better Chrises pining by the sea, slaver! Apologize to Ms Carter, you left her heartbroken Hung her out to dry; pegged it to being soft-spoken! Which war-lover’s next for a left hook from good-looking? We’ve got the skinny kid from Brooklyn booked in! Your cosmic cubes do more to confuse than scare me Well, I’d crush a Red Skull, but you couldn’t touch Ares! Captain America (2011): Little Ms sedition’s the soul of DC’s competition You’re gassing yourself, foolish in this war of attrition I’m Avenging because Ares got his armistice, no deniability. A fellow Steve, Trevor was a hero. You’re just a liability. Wonder Woman (2017): He was a braver man and better pilot than you’ll ever be Smarter, too! Wouldn’t face a god with just a shield! And you need that ridiculousness to fight down HYDRA, But braced even my bands let the ting go Themyskrra! Outro: Who won? Wonder Woman (2017) Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) Which movie did you prefer? Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) Wonder Woman (2017) Category:Blog posts